A mobile vehicle, such as bus or taxi, is a form of public transportation many people use. If displaying an advertisement on such mobile vehicle, a higher advertisement effect may be expected. In the past, an advertisement method of printing and attaching an advertisement phrase to an inside or outside of a mobile vehicle has been used. Recently, a video advertisement method has been used. In such video advertisement method, a video player, such as a digital signage, is installed in an inside or an outside of a mobile vehicle, and advertisement contents are delivered to advertisement audiences inside and outside the mobile vehicle by projecting a video advertisement using the video player.
However, such advertisement method may not yield high advertisement effect because the advertisement contents are provided to many and unspecified persons in an indiscriminate manner, regardless of a location of the mobile vehicle.
In order to improve advertisement effect, an advertisement method using a GPS satellite has been provided. Such advertisement method receives location information (e.g., latitude and longitude coordinates) of a mobile vehicle from a GPS satellite, and provides an advertisement associated with the location of the mobile vehicle. For example, such advertisement method may obtain a location of a mobile vehicle (e.g., bus) using a GPS, and provide an advertisement associated with the location of the mobile vehicle. However, such method merely provides an advertisement varying according to a service location (or service area) of a mobile vehicle. Accordingly, it may be difficult to provide an efficient advertisement and to expect a high advertisement effect.
The typical advertisement methods described above do not consider advertisement audiences (e.g., passengers who wait for bus) standing at a location (e.g., bus stop) where an advertisement is to be displayed, and therefore, have a limitation to an advertisement effect. For example, even in the case that passengers waiting at a bus stop are mainly men, an advertisement of female cosmetics may be displayed on an advertisement display device installed outside a bus. For another example, even in the case that passengers waiting at a bus stop are mainly elderly people, an advertisement of toys for children may be displayed. In such cases, an advertisement effects are low.
Furthermore, a plurality of mobile vehicles (e.g., buses) having an advertisement display device might stop at the same location (e.g., bus stop) at regular intervals. In this case, if the same advertisement is continuously displayed, advertisement audiences (passengers waiting at a bus stop) may lose interest in the advertisement, thereby resulting in a reduction in an advertisement effect.